1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a structural element for transferring mechanical forces between subassemblies at different electrical potentials.
2. Discussion of Background
In switch technology, electrically insulating structural elements are used, for example, for transferring mechanical forces between subassemblies at different electric potentials. If they are subjected to high mechanical loading, these structural elements are produced from fiber reinforced plastics. Usually, epoxy resins are used as the plastics, and, for example, glass fibers, polyester fibers and the like are used for the reinforcement. In the manufacture of the structural elements according to one of the known methods, the fibers are impregnated with the corresponding plastics under positive pressure or under normal pressure or under negative pressure, and then, after corresponding shaping, are subsequently cured. The blanks produced in this way are mechanically finished, and if this does not already take place with the shaping, provided at both ends with fittings, which are provided for the introduction of the mechanical forces into the insulating bodies of the structural element. These known production methods provide structural elements which meet all the operational requirements, but are comparatively expensive and complex to manufacture. If comparatively long-filament reinforcing fibers are used, special attention must be paid to the formation of the transitional region between the fiber and the polymer matrix surrounding it, since otherwise the dielectric strength of the structural element is not ensured.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,428 discloses that liquid crystal polymers (LCP) can be manufactured in film form by means of a special extrusion process.